This invention relates to a set of tiles which may be used in playing a game.
Games which utilize tiles are well known in the art. Such games usually comprise tile sets having indicia on one face thereof which are used in combination with other tiles of the set. Because the tiles have indicia on only one side, the variety of games which may be played with such tiles is limited and there is no element of surprise or logical reasoning as exists when indicia appears on both sides of the tile. There is therefore a need in the art for a tile game set which avoids the above disadvantages.